


If I Could Survive High School, I'd Be Sooo Happy

by OmissionSoul



Category: South Park
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Fluff I guess, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Rating May Change, Ridiculousness, Shenanigans, Slow Updates, Supernatural Elements, also lots of bickering, also this story isnt meant to be taken seriously at all whatsoever, and dumb so very dumb, bromances, craig wears glasses in this, idk ill add more tags as this story goes along, its just something my brain is doing for fun, nonsenseical, probably the closest story i will write relating to the show, this story is gonna be loooong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmissionSoul/pseuds/OmissionSoul
Summary: This is the story about Craig and Kenny going through high school, and the bunch of weird, over the top, nonsensical, ridiculous, shenanigans that come their way.





	1. Chapter 1

It started off as a typical Monday morning at South Park High, in a freshmen science classroom. Everything was nice and boring, just the way one particular student, named Craig Tucker, liked it. Because nice and boring, meant no trouble or weird ass shit was going on around him. And he liked that very much. Just sitting in class and minding nobody else's business but his own. Yup, just nice and boring, nothing bad happening at all on this wonderful, cold, cloudy, dreary, dull, drab, uninteresting, unexciting, unstimulating, uninspiring, monotonous, uneventful, miserable, gloomy, melancholic, bleak, joyless, dismal, overcast, depressing day today. No sirree—

"Would Kenny McCormick please report to the principal's office?" a woman's voice announces over the intercom, "Kenny McCormick." she repeats once more before it cuts, ending the announcement.

Just as soon as it cuts, the class goes into a unison, ' _Ooooo',_  like that of some telepathic hive mind and watch as Kenny stands up from his desk and heads out of the class. Craig glares a bit, as he watches the boy who disturbed his thoughts, and is anything but the peaceful things that he likes, exit the room with a sharp turn around the doorframe. He also spots an exchange of cash between one, Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh, like a bet of some sort.

Soon enough though, peacefulness returns to the class and Craig goes back to being content. His mind doesn't even think of him again, until the teacher announces that they will be working in pairs and calls up half the class to pull out the other half of the class's names from a plastic jar. As the names narrow down more and more, and Craig doesn't hear the 'disturber of peace' boy's name get called, he worries for what fate has planned for him.

As it gets to his turn, and he walks up to the plastic jar, he quietly starts to pray in chant to himself,  _'not Kenny, not Kenny, not Kenny, not Kenny'._  He pulls out a folded piece of paper and it opens only to have the name of the 'disruption boy' on it.

"Shit." he curses to himself quietly.

"What was that?" the teacher asks.

"Oh- I said-shoot! Looks like my partner isn't here, maybe I should pick out another name," Craig quickly says.

The teacher takes the paper and reads it, "It's alright, I'm sure he'll be back soon. This isn't just an in class project, so go and take a seat again."

Craig begrudgingly does so, and plummets himself back in his seat. But fate seemed to show Craig some mercy, as Kenny was M.I.A for the rest of class. As a matter of fact, he had ended up being gone for the rest of that day, and Craig couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief that everything remained calm that day when he got home and lied down on top of his bed. He didn't care how, he was just glad it was.

And now that he was safe at home once again, nothing was going to ruin it.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I'll get it!" Craig's sister shouts.

Suddenly, a terrible feeling starts to form in the pit of his gut as a thought creeps it's way up in his mind. Then he hears it, the dreaded words of "Oh, he's in his room." echo down the house's walls. And just as he hears "Craaaaig!" from his sister calling out and heading back up the stairs. He quickly rolls off the side of his bed that's not visible from the door, like a covert on a mission, and hides.

"Craig! Someone's here to see-" his sister stops when she doesn't see him. "Huh? That's weird, he was here a second ago..."

Craig sees two pair of feet from where he is hiding, he recognizes his sister's socks as she turns to face the other pair of feet, that he  _knew_  he recognized the baggy jeans around them from earlier that day.

"Guess you can wait in here if you want for him," she says and Craig just about scoffs aloud at her ridiculous suggestion.

How she didn't know that him not being there means ' _no one's here_ ' or, ' _go away'_ , was beyond him. Although knowing his sister, she was probably doing it on purpose.

"Just take a seat wherever, and I'm sure he'll pop up eventually," she adds.

As soon as Craig sees the other pair of feet walking towards his bed, he knew the jig was up. Because there was no way he wasn't  _not_  going to be seen lying there like a dumbass hiding. With that in mind, Craig quickly pops up from his hiding spot next to the bed, causing the other two in the room to stop and stare at him. And just as Craig had dreaded all day with having to deal with, 'destructo-boy' was now in his house, even more so, in his room.

"Oh. There he is," his sister says flatly, "ummm, what are you doing?"

"I dropped something," Craig says.

"You dropped something?" she repeats and corks a brow, "Was it your dignity?" which causes Craig to scowl at her and she returns it with a bemused smirk. "Anyways, didn't you hear me calling for you?"

There's a brief moment of a pause, as Craig had not thoroughly thought this all out in his head yet.

"I was too focused on the task at hand alright?"

"Riiiiight," she replies, non-believing, "anyways, this dude here says you two have a project to do together or something? I don't know. But now that you've risen from the dead, imma just go or whatever." she says and turns, heading out.

Craig had almost wanted to whip one of the pillows from his bed at her, for letting Kenny in, because she knew  _exactly_  who he was, and  _why_  he chose to avoid him when he could. But he resists the urge to do so, as to not make things even more awkward in the air. He glances at Kenny, worn down, patched up, orange hoodie and all, who offers a small missing gapped tooth smile in response which Craig let's out a quiet sigh at.

"I uh, heard that we got partnered up for a class project today as I was getting ready to leave school," Kenny explains. "I also heard we're supposed to do most of it outside of the class, so I thought it might be good if I came over now to help get it done faster."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Craig says.

And it was. Actually, Craig agreed that getting everything done quick as possible was probably the best solution's for all this right now. Actually, he agreed with Kenny on quite a few of things. It wasn't that he hated him or anything. No, on the contrary, the two of them actually got along fine and had a strange friendship even built up over the years. It was just that, he didn't like the trouble that always seemed to follow Kenny everywhere he went. Like a strange aura, or magnetic curse of some sort. Craig had hoped,  _hoped_ , that he could start fresh in high school, anew, unlike with his elementary and middle school years. But it seemed like that wasn't going to be the case.

"Let's get this over and done with," Craig sighs and walks over to his computer desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a link to a Crenny discord server if anyone is interested in joining it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Crenny Discord Link](https://discord.gg/P2hC3Ww)


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny looks at Craig as if he were some kind of dumbass. Because it seemed like it with the way he popped up from the side of his bed and nearly gave him a mini fucking heart attack just now. As if that was something more he needed to add on to his list of dumbest ways to die.

 _What was Craig even doing there anyways?_  Kenny wonders, because it didn't seem like he was looking for anything at all to him. Kenny had the smallest inkling forming in the back of his mind, that Craig was actually trying to avoid him. Although not to sure why that would be exactly, seeing as they usually got along with one another.

Kenny runs his tongue over the small gap in his teeth when he sees Craig stare at it after offering a small smile and recalls how on the first week of high school, Craig whipped a book at his face. That's right,  _whipped_ , not toss, not chuck, fucking whipped it at him for laughing at the fact he had to wear such nerdy glasses now along with his braces. After Craig ninja shuriken starred that book at his face, Kenny made a mental note not to make fun of Craig's glasses again... At least not while he's holding anything that could cause him any severe head trauma in his hands, cause then it was fair game.

After Kenny suggest they should get to work on the project, Craig heads over to his computer desk while Kenny sets down his backpack and takes a seat on the end of his bed and looks around. He had been in Craig's house a few times before, with their usual groups of separate friends. Even though the two of them got along alright, their friends from one another's groups, didn't always mesh well. This had actually been the first real time it had been just himself in Craig's room. And also the first time he was able to get a proper look at it. It was painted blue, although a few little chips from what he guessed furniture hitting the wall showed it used to be a shade of green before. There was also what looked like tape remnants stuck on various parts of the wall where posters seemed to be before, and new ones taking there places elsewhere. There were at least two or three star stickers stuck on the ceiling in one corner, a T.V, some shelves, a closet, and a dark blue stripped comforter on his bed.

Craig's room was pretty organized for the most part, unlike with his own messy and disheveled one back home. Although there was one small section of his room that was a bit messy due to a peculiar cage on a small table, resting about a foot off the ground, that had a small sleeping rodent staying hidden in a hut from him. Kenny vaguely wonders what number that one is, due to Craig's not so great track record of past pets. Although the question is answered when he sees a '7' written on the corner of it's food dish. Maybe this one will turn out to be lucky then, although it seemed unlikely, but who knew.

"Alright," Craig says as his computer loads up. "What should we do this project on? We need to pick something."

"I don't know, what do you think?" Kenny asks back.

"Hmmm, well it needs to be a display of energy of some sort. So what if we do like a rocket?"

"You mean like the type with baking soda and vinegar?"

"Yeah."

"That's lame."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Craig asks flatly.

"We should do a volcano!" Kenny replies.

Craig looks at him for a long moment in silence, unimpressed. "And you said my idea was lame?"

"It is!"

"Doesn't that also use baking soda and vinegar as well?"

"Yeah, but it's still cooler than your rocket idea."

"A volcano is something you would do for a 5th grade science fair."

"Well what do you think we should do then mister, 'I'm too old for exploding volcanoes, but not dumb plastic bottles that get launched in to the air about a foot or two'?!"

"At least my idea has something projectile in to the air, and not fizzling out and dying the moment it goes over it's papier-mâché container." Craig says monotonous. "Besides, I don't think a volcano would fit the theme we need to do. We need it to be on energy that powers something. Like a light bulb, or makeshift stuff, like a mini windmill, something that needs an alternative power source for them."

"It does though! It powers a volcano!"

Craig let's out a sigh and looks at his computer screen, "Let's just see if we can find something online that we can agree on."

"Yeah, sure whatever." Kenny shrugs.

Although he still couldn't understand why Craig wouldn't want to do his much more cooler idea, he agreed that they should both look for something online to do.

"So you got called to the office again today huh?" Craig asks while typing away, "What did you do this time?"

Kenny makes an expression like Craig just said the most offensive thing in the world to him and places a hand over his chest. "This time? What makes you I was called down because I got in trouble? How do you know it wasn't just them wanting to tell me something?"

Craig glances at him unconvinced then looks back at the screen. "Then what was it for?"

There's a brief pause from Kenny before he replies. "They called me down because they thought I set off a stink bomb in the south hall."

Craig corks a brow at him, "Did you?"

"No." Kenny says and places his hands behind his head glancing off, "But even if I did, I don't see the big deal about it. It didn't harm anyone."

"I saw that Stan and Cartman made a bet."

"What?!" Kenny exclaims, quickly looking back at him and moving his hands away, "Those bastards!"

"Why are you getting worked up? I thought you did nothing?" Craig states.

Kenny freezes in place and slowly folds his arms, "I didn't," he says and looks off again.

"Mhmm." Craig hums, a faint smirk spreading across his mouth.

**…**

After a few hours of searching online for something and countless banter back and forth later. The two of them decided it's probably best to just call it a day for now and try again tomorrow.

"Well that was a waste of time," Craig monotones.

"Hey, I gave my thoughts on the ideas I thought would be good to do." Kenny retorts.

"I don't think doing a project on seeing how far you can catapult a bucket of nails to hit a watermelon is a good idea." Craig deadpans, "Or how burning a knife with a flamethrower to cut ice and see if steam will come out and fill up a balloon so you can pop it over someone's head is either." he adds, cutting Kenny off as he opens his mouth to object.

"Well I can tell you what we're not going to do still. That rocket!" Kenny states.

"I know. You've reiterated those words to me 12 times now."

"...You've been keeping track?" Kenny says blankly and Craig shrugs.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be heading home now or something? It's getting pretty late."

"Wow Craig, you're so subtle about wanting me to get out of your house. I couldn't even tell."

"I'm just tired man."

"I know, I was just kidding," Kenny laughs, "I actually should head off anyways, need to get home before..." he trails off.

"Before what?" Craig asks looking at him.

"It's nothing." Kenny smiles a bit and turns to leave, picking up his bag, "I'll see you later! Bye!" he adds before leaving Craig's room.

Craig looks at the doorway for a few more seconds, before turning back to his computer to shut it off. As Kenny leaves Craig's house, offering a small wave to Craig's sister who looks at him before leaving, he spots something next to the drive way. A red wagon with the words 'Red Racer' written on the side of it. He looks at it, wondering just how old that thing was since it had last been used. A distant memory plays in his head for a moment before he gets an idea from earlier that day. A slow, almost devious smile, crosses his face then and he walks over to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some images I did relating to this story.
> 
> How Kenny and Craig look in this AU:
> 
> Also Kenny's flashback scene to Craig whipping the book at him:


	3. Potatoes - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potatoes.

When Tuesday morning comes around the following day and Kenny enters into his first morning class and takes a seat, he is greeted by one of his friends, Kyle.

"Hey Kenny."

"Hey," he greets back.

A few seconds later, Stan comes in and takes a seat at of one of the desks in front of them.

"Hey guys," Stan greets, and Kyle returns it. However, Kenny gets up from his seat, walks over to Stan and promptly punches his arm. "Ow! Dude what the hell?!"

"Bastard," Kenny mutters.

"What did I do?!" Stan asks.

"I heard form a source that you made a bet with Cartman," Kenny says and crosses his arms.

"Heard from who?"

"A source."

"I did. Although it was Kyle's idea originally," Stan says rubbing his arm.

"Kyle!" Kenny says swiftly looking at him.

"I was joking. Stan and Cartman were the ones who took it seriously," Kyle says. "Besides, you didn't have to do the dare in the first place."

"Yeah man, no one made you do it,"Stan adds on.

"Hey guys, what's up?" the other in question, Cartman asks. Upon hearing his voice, Kenny turns on his heel and also greets him with a welcoming arm punch as well. "Ow! Kenny! What the fuck man?!"

"He found out about our bet," Stan says and Cartman looks immediately at Kyle.

"I didn't tell him fatass, someone else did," Kyle says.

Just as Cartman is about to say something else, the teacher comes into class. "Alright, alright, everyone settle down. Class is starting now."

And Kenny moves back to his seat and sits down.

**...**

By the time lunch rolls around, Kenny had all but forgotten about the whole bet behind his back thing. As he finishes putting his books away in his locker for lunch, he spots Craig and makes his way over to him.

"Hey Craig," he greets just as Craig spots him. "I wanted to talk to you about the project we're supposed to do. I just want to tell you not to worry about it. I've got it all figured out. And it's gonna be great!"

"What do you mean you've, 'got it all figured out'?" Craig asks.

"Don't worry about it." Kenny grins, causing Craig to frown in response.

"You saying that makes me more worried."

"Don't be! All you got to do is worry about showing up to class on Friday morning, and being amazed."

"What are you planning?" Craig asks, eyes narrowing in suspicion

"You'll see," Kenny singsongs before turning to leave, "See ya later dude!" he waves as he walks off.

Craig watches him go, his suspicion still rising. However, for the next few days, he ends up doing what Kenny says and waits, despite the constant nagging at the back of his head telling him that something was up. Something... that meant trouble.

**...**

As Thursday morning arrives and Craig gets up and does his daily routine for school. He sits on the couch in the living room; bowl of cereal in one hand and remote in the other, he flips through the channels, looking for something to watch before the school day starts. His channel surfing comes to a stop though, when his sister comes downstairs and asks him a question.

"Hey Craig, you haven't seen that old red wagon we have anywhere have you?"

"Red wagon?" Craig asks.

"Yeah, you know. The one you used for Halloween like years ago or something?"

"Oh." Craig replies vaguely recalling the old thing, "No. I haven't seen it."

"Are you sure you didn't take it and hide it from me?" she asks narrowing her eyes at him.

"I didn't hide it from you. I haven't even seen the thing in years." Craig says flatly, "Also what do you even need it for?"

"I was going to use it as a float for my dolls, so I asked dad to take it out from the basement for me on Monday and he did. He told me he left it out next to the garage and that I could take my dolls outside to play with it. But when I went to look then, it wasn't there. So I thought that maybe he was playing a joke on me and I went to look for it myself in the basement, but I couldn't find it. Then I checked the garage and yard and everywhere I could think of, but I can't find it anywhere! And it's been days! All I can come to is, one. It never existed at all and we all just had a weird dream about it. or ,two. You took it and hid it somewhere." she explains and crosses her arms.

"I didn't take it. Besides, hiding things is what you do around here," Craig says.

"Well I don't know where else it could be! I've been looking all over for it the past few days," she huffs.

"Keep looking. I'm sure it's around somewhere," Craig says and looks back at the T.V.

He hears as his sister grumbles something annoyed and incoherent under her breath, before she walks into the kitchen with heavy footsteps. Craig takes a bite of cereal as his hearing tunes in to the channel where he had stopped.

"—  _And in other news. Reports of sacks filled with potatoes being stolen from nearby farms for the past few days, continue to come in as concern from the farmers continue to rise."_

The next scene then cuts to a reporter interviewing a farmer that's well known for being a local nutjob.  _"It ain't right! Someone's been goin' round stealing all our potaters! We work hard to grow em! And we demand that justice be served to whoever this potater thief is!"_

The next scene then cuts back to the news studio.  _"We also got an image captured by the farmer's nighttime hunting camera of the alleged suspect."_ an image then appears on screen. It's mostly blurry and in black and white. But Craig nearly chocks on his cereal when he spots the dark hooded figure wearing what looks like an old wrestling mask and pulling behind them a wagon with the word 'racer' being just barely made out. _"The image was captured right before the night cam fell over. Locals are advised to call or report if you see anyone like this around town, or see any type of suspicious behavior at night. Next up we have..."_

Craig stares at the T.V for a long moment before the words, "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me," fall from his mouth. Because somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that today wasn't going to be a peaceful one.

**...**

Craig had a few things on his mind that he wanted to share with one particular individual he knew. But couldn't, because 'said person' was missing all morning and nowhere to be found. So Craig instead, now found himself sitting in the loud noise that was the cafeteria and trying to think up what to do next about this person. Halfway when coming up with something though, his thoughts are interrupted.

"Craaaaig," his friend Clyde drawls out. "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Craig says looking at him.

"Oh finally, houston has landed with the rest of us," Clyde says. "Dude you've been staring off into space for the past 5 minutes or so now. Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? Cause I thought that maybe Token's long speech on why we should all care more about the environment may have turned your brain to mush or something." Clyde says and Token gives an unamused cork of the brow. "I'm just saying," Clyde adds and raises his hands in defense.

"Anyways." Token says ignoring him, "Have you guys heard about that potato thing on the news?"

"Oh man yeah," Clyde says.

"Yes!" another member at the table, Tweek replies.

"It's strange that someone would go around doing that," Token thinks aloud.

"I'll say," Clyde nods. "They're stealing good french fry material."

"Is that all you care about?" Token asks unimpressed.

"Hey, potatoes are the only real vegetable I'll eat willingly OK?" Clyde huffs.

"It'll probably also be the only vegetable that will kill you as well then," Token says and Clyde takes a fry from his lunch and bites into it ignoring him.

"But don't you think it's a bit strange though? I mean what would someone need sacks full of potatoes for anyways?" Clyde asks.

"Who knows," Token shrugs.

"Ngh-" Tweek fidgets and bites his nails. "Guys, what if- that person who is going around taking them, is doing so because they want to conduct some kind of experimentation on them?!"

"What do you mean?" Craig asks.

"It's just that- oh god! I've heard stories about how people perform experiments on vegetables and stuff! Like enhancing them to be better!"

"Hmmm, maybe," Clyde says without thinking, causing both Craig and Token to look at him knowing of the landmine he just stepped on and set off.

"Oh god! The potatoes are coming to life! It's just what those conspiracy forums online say! They're giving the vegetables life through experimental genetic enhancements! It's just like that one episode from that one cartoon show, where all the vegetable grew and mutated to have sentient life! It's starting with the potatoes! Then who knows what's next! They're coming for us man! Coming for us! _GAH!_ "

There's a brief pause as Craig and Token look from Tweek to Clyde.

""Nice going Clyde," Token says.

"What?" Clyde says ignorantly unaware.

"Tweek. Potatoes aren't coming to life," Craig sighs out.

"How do you know that?! They're good at hiding this kind of thing! You never know!" Tweek protests.

"Well if they are going to come to life, then you better start taking them out now, before they get the chance to get you." Clyde says and eats another french fry.

"No way! I don't want them inside of me! What if they sprout! And grow! And then I explode in to a million pieces! I'm not touching any of them!" Tweek exclaims and just about pulls out two giant patches of hair from grabbing onto his head so hard.

Craig lets out another sigh, knowing that Tweek wouldn't be calming down from this existential potato crisis any time soon. As he gets ready to go through this all to familiar routine with him, he spots something, or rather  _someone_ , entering into the busy cafeteria. He stops and watches as the person heads over towards a table and sit down, joining in with a small group of their friends. Craig's eyes immediately narrow and he gets up to his feet.

"Craig?" Clyde asks noticing him stand.

"I need to take care of something. Can you two help calm him down for me while I'm gone?" he asks before heading off, and they nod.

Craig then heads right for the table the person is at. As Craig nears his target, he reaches out a hand and grabs onto an orange clad shoulder in a vice grip. In response, he's greeted with the semi-surprised looking face of Kenny. Kenny's face relaxes a bit though when he sees Craig.

"Oh, hey Craig." Kenny greets.

Craig's eyes narrow even more, "We need to talk."

"Oh why yes, I'm fine. How are you?" Kenny says back sarcastically.

"Would you just come with me?" Craig asks flatly.

"Whoa- hey there Craig! This is a G rated friendly table OK?" Cartman says butting in with his selective hearing.

"It is? Then what the hell were you ranting on about 30 seconds ago, talking about vomit and dildos?" Stan asks.

"Oi! What I was talking about was different!" Cartman exclaims.

"It was?" Kyle asks.

"Yeh! Mine was about educating on what could happen if you vomit and dildo at the same time, alright?!"

There's a long pause from everyone at the sudden microscopic sound of brain cells being killed off from those last words, and Craig let's out a frustrated sigh as he grabs Kenny by the arm.

"Just come on would you?" he repeats and pulls Kenny up.

"Oi! G rated Craig! G Rated!" Cartman yells as they walk away.

"You're so stupid." is the last thing they hear from Kyle, before they get out of earshot.

Craig drags Kenny out of the cafeteria and into an empty hall before stopping.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kenny asks as Craig let's go of him and crosses his arms.

"I'm curious," Craig starts, "what exactly have you been up to these past few days?"

"Oh is that all you wanted to know? You could've just asked in the lunchroom, no need to drag me out here." Kenny says and puts his hands in his pockets. "But to answer your question, not much."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Craig stares at him for a moment before digging a hand in to his hoodie's pocket and taking out a cellphone. He taps on it a few times then holds up the screen in front of Kenny.

"Have you seen this picture yet?" Craig asks.

"Um, nope. Can't say I have?"

"It was on the news this morning," Craig says. "Have you heard about this whole potato thing that's going on right now on it?"

"A bit." Kenny replies.

"Yeah well, doesn't something about it just seem a tad bit familiar to you?" Craig asks, moving the phone closer.

"No? I mean it's pretty blurry, so it's hard to make out." Kenny says squinting at the image.

"What about this?" Craig asks pointing at the mask hiding the face.

"What about it? It's a mask."

"Don't you think there's something even the smallest bit familiar about how it looks?"

There's a small pause before Kenny replies with a, " _Nooo?_ "

"Kenny." Craig deadpans.

"What?!"

"Doesn't this mask look the exact same as the one you wore back in elementary school when you and your friends were pretending to be wrestlers or some shit?"

"Pfff, what no? I mean a little bit. But that doesn't mean it's me or anything!"

Craig then zooms in on the wagon.

"You see this here? I had a wagon outside of my house next to the garage. And it went missing a few days ago. No one's seen it since and the last time it was seen, was before you left my house on Monday."

"So what? You think I'm behind this whole potato thing?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's not accusatory at all!" Kenny scoffs, "How do you know it just wasn't stolen by someone? Hmmm? Also, what would I even need it for?"

It was a good point, what would Kenny even need it for or all of those potatoes? Then it hit him, and he recalls both the conversation they had in the halls on Tuesday with him and Tweek's talk of experimentation.

"By the way," Craig starts, "how it that science project going?" he asks putting his phone away.

"Huh?"

"You know, the one you told me not to worry about, because you 'had it all figured out'? How's it going?"

"Oh-uh- it's going fine. Don't worry about it!"

"Oh really? Then you won't mind me coming over to your place to see how it's going?"

"You don't need to do that. Besides, it will be better as a surprise." Kenny says and looks off.

"I want to see it." Craig states and Kenny looks at him, "Now."

Kenny visibly tenses for a few seconds and looks as if he's mulling over something in his head. About a minute or two later, he finally caves in.

"Ugh, fine. It was me OK?! Geez, are you happy now? Want a prize or something?"

"We're leaving now," Craig tells him.

"Leaving where?" Kenny asks confused.

"The school. We're leaving and going to your house right now and returning those potatoes you stole."

"What?! But we need them for the project! We need the spuds Craig!  _We need them!_ " Kenny exclaims shaking Craig by the shoulders.

"Let me ask you something..." Craig says grabbing Kenny's wrists and moving them away. "Is it really worth possibly going to jail for stealing a bunch of potatoes for a 9th grade science project?"

Kenny's brows furrow and his lips purse together in a pout, and Craig knows he's got him, even before Kenny says, "Fine you win."

The two then make their way down the hall and to their lockers, grabbing their things before heading off to Kenny's house and skipping the classes to come for the remainder of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po-ta-toesssssss.


	4. Potatoes - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more potatoes.

When they reach Kenny's house about half an hour later, Kenny tells Craig to not mind the mess, even though by this point he was well aware of how messy Kenny's place could be. However it wasn't till they entered into Kenny's room that he realized just what exactly he meant by that.

The moment that they step into his room, Craig's eyes are immediately drawn to the huge mountain of stacked up potatoes in the far corner of Kenny's room.

"Jesus Christ," Craig says shocked by the amount.

"Oh come on, it's not that much," Kenny says walking in front of it.

"Not that much?! It nearly touches the fucking ceiling!" Craig exclaims and points at the top of the pile.

"Pfff," Kenny scoffs as a potato comes loose and rolls down the side of the pile.

"How the hell did you get so many here in such a short amount of time?"

"What can I say? I got skills." Kenny brags.

Craig stares blankly at him. Not saying anything, only staring at him with an expression that could be read as, ' _did this mother fucker really go around stealing sacks of potatoes while wearing a wrestling mask, and pulling around a wagon behind him, then just stacked them all in the corner of his bedroom?_ ' There was a level of stupidity that Craig could take in a day, and he was pretty sure that he was nearing his limit.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Craig says with a long sigh to himself. He then looks up at Kenny. "Dude, what the hell do you need this many potatoes for?"

"Oh right!" Kenny says as if only just remembering the whole reason for all of this. "Follow me." he adds heading for the door.

Craig follows him through his currently vacant household, until they go outside into his yard. Kenny walks over to a giant sheet covering something and grabs it. Then in an over dramatic reveal, he pulls it off, showing what's hidden underneath it.

"Ta-dah!" Kenny exclaims, as a massive sign with the image of an old volkswagen beetle made up of dozens and dozens of light bulbs cover it all.

"What's this?" Craig asks looking at it blankly.

"It's a sign!"

"Did you steal this as well?"

"No," Kenny replies crossing his arms. "I got it from the junkyard down the road. Also, I didn't steal anything, I am simply just borrowing things."

"Yeah without asking. So it's stealing." Craig says flatly.

"To-may-to, to-mah-to." is all Kenny replies with.

"Isn't it more, po-tay-to, po-tah-to in this case?" Craig corrects and Kenny shrugs. "What exactly were you planning on doing with that and all of those goddamn potatoes?" Craig asks looking at the sign.

"Well I'm glad you asked!" Kenny says and places his hands on his hips. "After we couldn't come up with anything on Monday for the project. A sudden idea hit me as I left your house."

"What? Stealing my wagon?" Craig asks monotone.

"No." Kenny says looking at him, "it was something you said a bit earlier on to me actually."

"And that was?"

"Light bulbs!" Kenny says enthusiastically. "Well specifically what powers them anyways."

"Huh?"

"You know, like how a light bulb is powered by a potato? I thought, 'hey that could work! As long as it's powering something cool, it's good!' And I thought it could be something that we both agree on." Kenny explains and there's a very long pause from Craig at that.

"Wow." is the only word that falls from his mouth.

"Yeah, I know," Kenny nods.

"That wasn't a good wow, that was a wow as in, 'wow you're an idiot'."

"Doesn't matter cause you're still amazed."

"Amazed at how dense you are," Craig deadpans. "How exactly were you planning on even getting all that stuff to school? With my wagon you stole? Also don't you think that people would be very suspicious of you bringing in all those potatoes with everything that's been going on in the news lately about them going missing?"

"Borrowed," Kenny corrects. "And uh..." he trails off.

"Wait... don't tell me that thought never crossed your mind."

"No- I just uh- um..."

Somewhere in Craig's mind an internal slapping sound is made as he mentally facepalms himself.

"I can't believe you stole my wagon for this," Craig says.

"Borrowed!" Kenny says again. "And I was going to give it back. I just thought that since we were partners for the project you wouldn't mind if I just used it for a while."

"Just cause something's sitting there, doesn't mean you can take it without asking," Craig states.

"Oh come on Craig! You haven't used the thing in years! The last I saw you with it, was as a Halloween prop for your Red Racer costume, when you were 6! Which you used mainly to pretend like you were racing as if in the show, going down a hill in the park shouting, 'Boosters engaged! I am the force that can't be held back! I am the drive that will never die! I am Red Racer!' and stuff, before I saw you use it to hold your candy in because you forgot your trick or treat bag at home or something." Kenny says.

There's a few thoughts that run through Craig's mind at what Kenny just said. One was, that even though Kenny was right that he hadn't used it in years, it still didn't make it right that he took it. Although that was mainly fueled by how it was on T.V and if anyone else remembered it besides Kenny he was screwed- heck he was still surprised that nobody else seemed to recall that mask Kenny wore way back when. Although with the amount of weird shit that is constantly always happening around the town, he guesses it shouldn't be that surprising that nobody seems to recall half of the stuff that happens in it. Hell, Craig only even recalls the mask because he saw Kenny use it on a training dummy when he was practicing some type of medieval jousting crap on it, which he ended up missing half of the time and even crashed into the side of a tree at some point.

Another was that during that time where he was racing down the hill in the park, he thought he was alone with no one to witness his nerding out. And for some reason, the realization that someone had indeed seen him and heard him say those things, made him wish he could go back in time and erase it from even happening. Especially because it was Kenny who knew, and there was no telling who else he might have told that now more embarrassing childhood memory too, even if he hadn't heard anyone else bring it up over the years, but still you never know.

Craig clears his throat and pushes the old memory down somewhere to the depths of his mind before speaking again.

"It doesn't matter how long ago I used it. I did not consent to having it used in this stupid idea of yours," Craig tells him and Kenny frowns. "Anyways, the potatoes need to be returned, you still have the sacks for them?"

"Yeah," Kenny says non to thrilled. "But we should probably return them when it's dark out, so no one can see us."

"Fine," Craig agrees.

Kenny then covers the sign back up with the sheet and the two of them head back in, to start gathering the potatoes in the sacks. After they finish gathering up all the potatoes, they take them all to a hidden part of the woods, using Craig's wagon and a bike Kenny owned to carry them, then waiting till nightfall there. When it's starts getting dark enough, they put the sacks in the wagon and start returning the stolen amounts from each farm. And as much as Craig didn't want to, he was talked in to wearing a mask like Kenny, and having to change his clothes as well too, as to not be recognized just in case. His glasses in no way would sit on top of mask, so he had to deal with them being under it and pressing right up against his face.

For the most part, everything goes smoothly while returning the potatoes, said for the occasional bear trap here and there, and the constant biking everywhere. All is going good until they get to the last few sacks. Then thing get a bit more difficult. By this point it was well around 2 or 3am in the morning and they were staring to get tired. It also didn't help that this final farm was a bit more well known for being a little... over the top. Or at least the farmer who owned the land was anyways. The farmer of the land was well known as being the local nutjob called 'Crazy Bill', especially in recent years. And most usually chose to ignore him when they could.

"I can't believe you stole from this nutjob." Craig says letting go of Kenny and stepping off of the bike's rear metal pegs.

"Would it be better if I said I couldn't tell this was his farm, because it was so dark out?" Kenny muffles out from the mask he wore and puts his bike on it's stand.

"No."

The two of them go to the wagon that was being pulled along behind the bike and each take two sacks. They then walk out of the woods line and into the land's field.

"Let's just make sure we stay low, I don't want to get shot at by this guy." Craig says.

"Right," Kenny says and nearly trips over a rock. "Man, can't I use a light here? Just like aim it at the ground or something? It's so dark."

"No, it will draw to much attention."

"Fine."

The two of them walk up to the barn along the corn field at a slow steady pace until reaching it's red wooden doors.

"Let's leave them here," Craig says and puts the sacks his carrying down.

"They might get eaten by wild animals though if we leave them out here though, let's-" Kenny starts to say as he slides open one of the barn's doors.

The moment it opens a loud cow bell goes off followed by a small snap of something and then in the next second something comes flying right at Kenny. It just barely misses him, thanks to Craig grabbing him and pulling him aside. He realizes that it was a pitch fork that had launched right at him by something. Then dogs are heard barking.

Craig quickly turns getting ready to leave, "Forget it, just drop them here and let's go before-"

"Who's out there?!" A voice bellows from the farmhouse.

"Shit, let's go dude!" Kenny says dropping the sacks in his arms.

They both take off running into the cornfields when they hear the sound of a shotgun go off. Then the sound of the dogs barking gets louder as they are set loose outside.

"You just had to steal from the crazy old man didn't you?!" Craig yells at Kenny.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! This isn't the time Craig!" Kenny says back.

"I hate you so mu-" Craig is cut off as he trips over a fallen cornstalk. "Ugh, this goddamn mask is making it so hard to see..."

He looks around then and realizes that he lost track of Kenny in the fall. He tries to listen for him, but the sound of the barks sets him to his feet and he starts running. He keeps his arms up to protect his face from the stocks he was rushing right into. Something catches his eye for a split second before it disappears. He runs a few more feet and sees it again. It was a light. At first he thinks it's the crazy old man's, but then remembers just how far back he still was, which meant it could only belong to one person.

He heads towards it and it glows brighter and brighter until— something collides hard into Craig head on and it sends him falling down onto his ass to the ground.

"Ow, god," he mutters raising a hand to his head.

"Well, looks like it worked."

He hears and looks to see Kenny getting up.

"What did?" Craig asks getting up also.

"Using the light to guide you back to me," Kenny chuckles.

Craig's about to say something, but is cut off at the sound of growls nearby. Kenny then grabs Craig's wrist and pulls him forward.

"This way!" Kenny tells him.

The two of them keep going until they eventually make it out of the cornfield and into a flat land one instead.

"We're almost at my bike! Just a bit further!" Kenny says.

And they keep on running towards it, even faster when more shots are heard going off. Until they finally reach his bike. And just as soon as they reach it, they hop on it in no time flat. The dogs now only a couple meters away from them. Kenny starts pedaling as fast as he can when Craig grabs a hold of him, and they head down the dirt path.

The path wines and turns and they eventually hear a whistle and the dogs go back. Kenny and Craig let out a sigh of relief thinking all is good again, until they hear the holler of the crazed old man.

"You potater thieves won't get away that easily!"

Then there's the sudden snapping and crunching from behind them. They both glance back and much to their utter disbelieving amazement, giant bales of hay were now coming down the path behind them.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Craig says.

"Hang on!" Kenny tells him.

"They're gaining on us!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Go faster! Because I really don't want to end up being flattened to death by giant bales of hay!" Craig says back, and truth be told, Kenny didn't want to be one either. It certainly wouldn't be a proud death.

Just then, one of the wagon's wheels catches onto a rock, causing the bike's path to do a sharp turn and the next thing they both know, they're heading right off the path and directly down a slope to a river. Screams are shared equally between them, then there's a loud splash as they land in it and are carried downstream.

They come to a shallow area sometime later and climb up onto land coughing.

"Are you OK?" Kenny asks as Craig sits up next to him.

"What do you think?" Craig asks back, taking off his mask that was now glued onto his face by the water. "I was shot at, chased by guard dogs, nearly turned in to road kill by hay and swept away by a river which I nearly drowned in, all at 3 in the  _fuckin_ g morning. So how do you think I'm doing?"

Kenny takes off his mask as well and looks at Craig for a few seconds before opening his mouth. However, he doesn't get the chance to speak, as the wet cloth of Craig's mask hits him in the face.

"Forget it," Craig says flatly and gets up. "I just want to head him now, and get what little sleep I can. Even though I don't think I should even bother going to school. We have nothing to turn in." he turns and starts to head off.

"Hey wait! What about your wagon?" Kenny asks.

Craig spots it down stream some ways, noting that it was in pretty bad shape along with Kenny's bike from the fall.

"I don't care," Craig sighs, "I just want to go home."

Kenny stands up and takes out the flashlight from his pocket.

"Here, at least take this so you can see where you're going. I've got another mini spare anyways." he says handing it to Craig.

Craig takes it and without saying another word, heads off into the woods for home. Kenny watches him head off before looking over in the direction of his bike and the wagon and slowly walking over to them.

**…**

When Craig gets to school later on, it's no surprise that he' basically a zombie with the very small amount of sleep that he got. Everyone else around him seemed happy and chipper, but all he wanted to do was tell them to shut up so he could sleep. As he closes his locker, he's greeted with a wide stretched grin across the face of someone whom he did not wish to interact with at all right now.

"What do you want?" Craig asks annoyed and too tired to deal with any bullshit right now.

"Hey!" Kenny greets full of energy, with his hands behind his back. And Craig wonders how the fuck he has so much energy with how tired he was himself. "I'm glad you decided to come to school after all! I have something I want to show you." Craig's eyes narrow at that and he gets ready to leave, but Kenny stops him, "Wait! It's nothing bad or anything like that. I promise."

Craig looks back at him and crosses his arms around his binders. "What is it?"

"I uh... wanted to say that I'm sorry. For fucking up our project, and the farm stuff and everything." Kenny says then moves his hands out from behind his back, "I know this probably won't make up for all of that chaos back there, but, I hope that you'll still accept this."

Craig's eyes widen in surprise a bit as Kenny reveals a bottle rocket. It had a blue cardboard paper wrapped around it for the body, a small red funnel shape cardboard for the top, two small red painted cardboard wings glued to it, and small stars both cut out and drawn on littering the body of it.

"Sorry it's not the best looking, I uh, was pretty tired when I got back home. But I wanted to do this, because it's not fair for you to fail the project because of me." Kenny explains

It's only then does Craig notice the deep circles under Kenny's eyes, before looking at the rocket again.

"...We would still need to explain how it works." Craig says slowly and Kenny grins because of it.

"I've got it all written down right here!" Kenny says and pulls out some folded papers from his pocket.

Craig looks at them then closes his eyes and let's out sigh, "For someone who was so against doing a lame bottle rocket for a project, you seem pretty adamant about doing one now." he says, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey, don't make me take this apology back!" Kenny says.

"It's too late for that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Craig replies and plucks the rocket from Kenny's hand. "Because I've already accepted it."

"Pfff, I still have the papers."

"Then I'll just say I made this all on my own with no help."

"Hmmm, I guess that's fair considering everything that happened." Kenny shrugs, "I was planning on saying you made it anyways, while I did most of the writing."

Craig places the rocket on top of his binders and shakes his head, "Come on, let's just get to class." he says and reaches out a hand, "And let me read those. I want to make sure your chicken scratch writing is legible."

"My handwriting isn't that bad!" Kenny protests and hands over the papers.

Craig looks at them, then up at Kenny, "Nah, it it. Trust me."

Kenny lightly punches Craig's arm and Craig snorts in a small laugh as the two of them head down the hall to their class.

However, the bottle rocket wasn't the only surprise that Craig got that day. There was one more that happened while he was at home on his computer and his sister walked by his room, stopping at the door.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" she says and Craig stares at her blankly.

"What?"

"Don't ' _what_ ' me. You know exactly what I mean. Pretending to not know where the wagon was all day yesterday, then it magically just shows up again outside when I start hounding you for it." she says and continues to walk down the hall, "Also, just because you painted over it, doesn't mean I won't use it!" she shouts back.

Craig gets up from his seat at the computer desk and heads out of his room and down the hall. When he glance downstairs, there at the bottom of them, in front of the front door, was his old wagon. It was in much better shape than what it was in last time he saw it. As he walks down to it, he can see the letters on the side were repainted on, along with some small streaks mimicking fire at the back of it. Although it looked like it was mainly painted there to hide the scratches and small dents on it. And Craig can't help the smile that crosses his lips as he runs his fingers over its side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends this mini potato arc.... Welp! On to the next shenanigan!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update! This is a small inbetween chapter, before the fic heads into the next arc. And yes this fic is still alive, however the updates for it, will be very slow. Sorry all.

Kenny awakes on this wonderful Friday morning eager. This was a day he had been looking forward to for quite some time now. Why was that you may wonder? Well, because this was the day, that a new movie called,  _The Chainsaw Wielding of the Undead_ , was set to release. And what is,  _The Chainsaw Wielding of the Undead_  you may ask? Only the most badass, action packed, explosion, blowing up, gut spilling movie to come out this side of the millennium! At least that's what Kenny and everyone he knows at school thinks.

As Kenny hops out of bed, a small spring to his step, he quickly gets ready and he goes over the game plan, that he and his friends came up with, for getting tickets that day. With excitement flowing through him, he finishes getting ready and heads on his way.

When he arrives at school, he converses with his friends before their morning classes.

"You guys ready to put everything in to motion?" Kyle asks them.

"Of course Khal, I've been born ready, please," Cartman replies.

"Stan, Kenny?" he asks, looking away from him.

"Oi!" Cartman exclaims.

"Yep!" Stan says.

"Mhmm," Kenny replies.

"Good," Kyle nods. "Let's meet back here at lunch then."

They all give a nod, before heading to their classes.

Kenny takes a seat in his first morning class and looks straight at the clock, as the long dull tics of it start its countdown to lunch. He tries to sit still as best as he can in his seat, but finds that every other toc from the clock hanging in the front of the class, makes him want to set off and go into high gear.

He thinks that it's probably not that noticeable to others around him, until that thought is proven wrong as it gets pointed out by none other than, the ever so more observant than usual that day, Craig.

"Dude, you got like ants in your pants or something? You're jittering around a lot. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kenny ceases his movements then and looks over to the desk adjacent him.

"No Craig. I do not have ants in my pants... this time."

"What?"

"Nothing," Kenny quickly says, "And what I'm saying is, it's none of your business as to why, I may, or may not, be moving around in my seat like I can't sit still."

"Right, well can you stop moving around so much? It's distracting." Craig tells him.

"Distracting how?"

"Your foot keeps tapping up against the leg of your desk." Craig monotones.

Kenny glances down at his foot then and takes note that it is indeed, pressed against it.

"Oh," Kenny says and moves it promptly away from the leg. "There, no more distracting sounds."

Craig then looks back down to whatever he was doing before talking to Kenny. However, not even 10 minutes go by, before Craig is saying something else to him.

"Dude! Now you're tapping your pencil on the desk."

Kenny's eyes land on his pencil, and he stops it as he puts it down. He gives a small shrug at Craig, who narrows his eyes at him in mild annoyance. Kenny looks away and promptly starts doing something else that quickly annoys Craig.

"Kenny!" Craig says in a quick hush, trying not to be caught by the teacher.

"What?" Kenny asks looking at him confused.

Craig looks from his face, to his hand, where his finger was currently tapping on the desk now. Kenny stops and Craig looks at him again.

"Seriously man, are you okay? You're acting like you've been convicted for a crime and are waiting to go on trial, or Tweek when he's going through caffeinated withdrawals." Craig says with a bit of concern in his expression.

"I'm fine, just excited I guess." Kenny says with a small shake of the head.

"Excited for what?"

"Hmmm," Kenny narrows his eyes at him, "I'm not sure if I can tell you..."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if you are trustworthy enough to keep it a secret."

"Just tell me," Craig deadpans.

"Should I?" Kenny ponders.

"You're fidgeting around like crazy, as if you want to tell someone. So just tell me, so you can get it out and calm down already."

"Hmmm," Kenny says again, as if in deep thought. "Okay! But no telling anyone else." Craig gives him a half shrug before he continues on. "We're planning on getting tickets to see the new  _The Chainsaw Wielding of the Undead_  at lunch today."

"Who is?"

"Me, Stan, Kyle and Cartman."

"Huh," is all Craig says.

"That's it? That's all you got?" Kenny asks unbelieving at how calm Craig was to this brilliant idea.

"I don't know, good luck I guess," he replies, before looking at his work again, "You'll need it."

"What do you mean 'I'll need it'?" Kenny asks corking a brow.

"Kenny," Craig looks back up at him, "Do you really think that you guys are the only ones who have come up with that idea?"

"Uhhh..." Kenny trails off.

"Practically everyone I know has thought about doing what you guys are going to do," Craig informs him.

"Wait what?" Kenny says confused.

"Yeah, dude it's the most talked about and popular movie that everyone wants to see right now at our school, so of course others have already thought of doing what you guys are going to." Craig tells him and Kenny looks as if he has been hit by a wall of electric shock.

"What?!" he exclaims a bit too loudly, earning a silent glance from the teacher giving the lesson. "I-I mean what? I can't believe this question is so simple!" Kenny quickly adds and the teacher along with a few students, focus back on the lesson. "Are you serious?" he asks Craig in a much more hushed tone.

"Yeah."

"Great," Kenny groans and leans back in his seat.

"Like I said," Craig says, "Good luck."

There's a faint smirk Kenny could almost swore he saw tugging at one of the corners of Craig's lips.

"What about you? I guess you're not planning on seeing it?" Kenny asks him.

Craig doesn't reply, and instead the smirk on his face grows bigger as he looks away and continues his worksheet. Kenny let's out an annoyed huff at that and looks back at the clock, now counting down to the race they'd all have to do.

As Kenny suffers through the rest of his usual dreadfully tear-filled boring morning classes, lunch eventually arrives and he hurries to meet up with his friends again, and quickly tells them of the new information he gathered.

"Alright—we got about 50 minutes to do this, before we need to be back for our afternoon classes. Let's go!" Kyle says and they all head out.

They all exit the school, and quickly rush to the theater, seeing others from their school also making their way there as well. When they finally arrive there, there's a huge line up outside.

"Jesus Christ, look at everyone..." Stan says shocked.

"Man, you've got to be fucking kidding me! I did not run all the way here for this!" Cartman says annoyed.

"Now what?" Stan asks, looking at Kyle.

"I guess we wait, there's not much else we can do." Kyle says.

"Fuck that!" Cartman says and starts walking along the line, "I'm gonna see if I can bribe my way in, cause I sure as hell am not missing this goddamn premier!" and he continues his way along the line.

Kenny and the others stand in line waiting, where Cartman eventually falls into line again too behind them, having no luck. When they eventually do make it to the front; the kid in front of them also buying a ticket to the movie as well, the ticket seller quickly says.

"If you wanted to buy tickets to  _The Chainsaw Wielding of the Undead,_  we're all sold out for all showings, sorry."

"What?!" Cartman exclaims, "You've got to be kidding me! We wait in line all that time, only to get a measly, 'we're sold out, sorry' at the end?!"

"You can always, get them another day," the guy behind the counter says.

"Another—don't insult me with your lack of intelligence sire! If we wait another day, we're gonna get fucking spoiled! We need those tickets today goddammit! We need to see it!" Cartman shouts.

The guy behind the stand just looks at him blankly before saying, "Can I help who's next?"

"Hey!— "

"Let's just go guys," Stan interjects, disappointed. "There's nothing we can do."

"Like the hell there is! I don't care what you guys want to do, but I'm going to get myself a goddamn ticket!" Cartman tells them.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Kyle asks.

"Easy," Cartman says pointedly, "I'm going to get someone to give me one of there's! See ya!"

And he rushes off to find his first sucker. There's a bit of a pause between the remaining three as they look at one another, then as if something sets off in them, they all rush back to school and start looking around for people who have tickets and trying to persuade them as well. At first together, but it soon turns in to a free for all between the three of them and a larger chunk of others at their school, searching for tickets as well.

Kenny searches all through the remainder of lunch but to no avail, so then he tries to ask those in his afternoon classes. As Kenny sits in his seat for his last class of the day, he lets out a long sigh.

"I'm guessing you had no luck finding a ticket?"

Kenny looks to see Craig asking him.

"Noooo," Kenny groans out.

"Why do you want to see it so much today? Why not just wait?"

"You wouldn't understand," Kenny sighs.

"Try me."

"Well aside from it being the movie that everyone wants to see and is looking forward to. I want to see it because..."

"Because?" Craig asks when Kenny pauses.

"...I don't know, it probably sounds dumb but," Kenny eventually continues, "for once I'd like to do something when it's fresh and new, instead of falling behind everyone else, like I always do. It's so very rare when I can participate in something so big as this, alongside everyone else and just..." he sighs again. "For once I just want to do and experience the same new thing as everyone else at the same time, you know?"

There's a few seconds of silence, where Craig just looks at him, before looking away.

"Oh." he replies, "Well, I told you others were going to do the same thing as you before."

Kenny glares at him. "Did you only talk to me, just to rub it in?"

"Maybe," Craig shrugs. "I don't know yet."

Kenny is about to ask what he means by that, but the teacher comes in telling everyone to be quiet then. And soon Kenny forgets about it and the conversation. By the time the end of the school day comes, none of the four have any luck with obtaining a ticket from anyone. Sighing with defeat and counting their losses, they decide to just go home. Although Cartman was still going on about how he's going to try and get one despite it all.

When they all part ways, Kenny comes across a bench and takes a seat on it. Setting his backpack aside. It was a long tiring day, he had run from one place to another around the school, asking people if he could buy their ticket, or exchange it for something else, but there was no luck. Everyone had a tight vice grip hold on there's and they weren't planning on sharing, unless they were ripped from their cold dead hands.

Kenny hangs his head down and lets out a sigh, closing his eyes. The day had started off feeling so great for him, and now all he felt was sadden and disappointment by it. As he thinks about heading home, a voice suddenly speaks to him.

"Hey."

It was a voice Kenny recognized well, and he wondered why it was there. As he opens his eyes, they land on a movie ticket for the film he was just thinking about in question. His eyes widen for a second before he looks up at Craig who was now standing in front of him holding it.

"Wha—are you rubbing this in my face or someth—"

"Take it." Craig tells him.

Kenny's eyes widen more and he looks at it, then back at Craig again.

"Wh-what? Are you serious?" he asks and Craig nods. It seemed to good to be true, and Kenny can't help but squint at him in suspicion because of it. "This isn't some kind of trick is it?"

"Would you hurry up and take it before I change my mind?" Craig says annoyed and takes Kenny's hand, placing it in it.

"But wait—this is your ticket right? Why would you...?"

"It's a spare."

"A spare?"

"Yeah, see Clyde was supposed to go with me and the guys, but he got sick at lunch from food poisoning, or rather, from eating too much, and had to be sent home. He gave me his ticket to hold onto for safe keeping earlier in the day, but since he's out of commission now, I figured that he wouldn't need this anymore. So you can have it. " Craig explains.

Kenny is still surprised for a good few more seconds before a slow wide smile appears across his face and before he knows it, he's jumping up onto his feet and hugging Craig.

"Thank you!" he murmurs loudly into Craig's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Craig says patting his back a couple times.

"You're such an awesome guy, man," Kenny says pulling away and placing his hands on Craig's shoulders. He smiles again and Craig glances off awkwardly.

"We should get going now, the movie is going to start soon, and I need to meet my friends there before it starts." he tells Kenny.

"Oh—right! Let's get going!" Kenny turns around, pockets the ticket and picks up his backpack, putting it on as the two make their way to the theater.

When they arrive at the theater and meet up with Token, Jimmy and Tweek, they give a surprised look at seeing Kenny, but they don't really say much on it, much too eager to want to rush in and see the movie. They all rush in then, showing their tickets and taking their seats. Needless to say, it was an awesome movie, this side of the millennium. And Kenny was for sure going to brag about this later on to his friends, well mainly Cartman. But for now, he sits back and enjoys the movie, giving one more thankful smile to Craig sitting next to him.


End file.
